


Long Awaited Apology

by donotdisturbmyslumber



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, dsmp!funboo brotherly dynamic my beloved i miss you, if i cant have it in canon then imma just write it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotdisturbmyslumber/pseuds/donotdisturbmyslumber
Summary: It was just another day for Fundy. Another day of being alone. Another day of hating the world. Another day of being abandoned by everyone he ever cared about and everyone who ever cared for him.At least until a familiar black and white tall child came up to him on the prime path.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Long Awaited Apology

Fundy had just been wandering aimlessly, he had no where to go and nothing to call home. Sure he did have his tower, but it felt vacant even with his fox friends that slept there at night. 

Ranboo looked off when he spotted him walking alone the main path, not in the way he did when he was sleepwalking but in some different way.

"Fundy, I need to tell you something." His voice was low as he stopped in front of the fox.

He looked up and flicked an ear. "What is it now? Come to finally give in and tell the truth?"

"Ju-just listen to me for a moment, please, and don't overreact or something to what I tell you." Ranboo looked around them. "I-...it's best to dodge around this subject, but how close were you and Tommy?"

Fundy thought for a quick moment, his ears pinning down towards his head before talking. "It's complicated to say the least, he did try to drown me."

"But how did you feel towards him? Anger, kindness, friendship, any of those or others?"

"I was raised with him so I guess he's like a younger, annoying brother." Fundy looked up to Ranboo with a glare. "What, did something happen to him?"

"He-...Fundy, he's dead."

Something in his mind broke as he heard those words. How could he be dead? Last time Fundy had checked, the teen was still prancing around doing something. To be fair he had been gone for a few weeks, but he didn't think that this much would happen in such a short span of time.

"How? How is he dead?" 

"Dream beat him to death while in prison. Tommy went to visit him, but ended up being stuck there and- yeah…" Ranboo looked unnerved thinking about it all.

"H-..." Fundy shook his head, at this point he'd just become a broken record.

Fundy watched Ranboo walk off, the Enderman hybrid's head hanging low.

"You're just going to leave?"

"I'm going to his house, there's something I want to do." He held flowers in his hand.

"Your- this is the first time we've actually talked to each other in weeks and you're just going to walk away?!" Fundy chased after him.

By the time he caught up to the taller, Ranboo was kneeling in the yard in front of the house Tommy had made for himself.

The Enderman hybrid was looking at the flowers with a vacant stare as Fundy watched. Something in his chest hurt but he couldn't tell if it was pity or anger.

"He was my first friend here…" Ranboo murmured quietly.

Fundy wanted to just walk past, ignore what his former best friend had told him, but his feet wouldn't let him. Instead, he walked up to Ranboo and sat next to him.

"You-" Ranboo glances at Fundy for a moment. "-were the second friend I made here."

Ranboo wipes at his face.

"I know I'm a hypocrite. I know I called you a coward. I know I've done bad things. But I.." The teen was sobbing now. "I just...I just want my friends back and for everyone to be happy. I just want peace for once here. I-"

Fundy brings Ranboo into a hug, rubbing a paw in circles on his back.

His friend - former still? - grips on tightly to his jacket.

"I miss when we were just best friends having fun, Fundy. I miss that."

Fundy pauses for a moment, his chest aching as he thinks about him and Ranboo just going around the server and having fun. It felt like years in the past, like everything has changed. It felt like just another distant time from when Fundy was a happy child playing with Niki, Tubbo, Tommy, and everyone else in L'Manburg. It felt like a knife through the chest as he held his best friend close.

"I missed you too." Was the only thing he could think to say before tears rolled down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been starved of their dynamic for long enough so I have decided to just write something. Like always, I'm open for critique and criticism.


End file.
